Fanged Greetings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a joke Dana makes is overheard by the others, she gets embarrassed and runs away, but Whampire isn't going to let her go that easily. Written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested this one from guestsurprise, who owns Vamps. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Fanged Greetings**

Dana had always known Whampire. He was a nice Vladat, but she now recently developed a crush on him. She tried to think of ways to express her feelings to him, but every time she would try to speak to him, he was busy. One day, she and Rachel were playing around and they were trying to say who was better at kissing.

"Well, I have kissed Rook and made him almost faint!" Rachel joked.

"Well, I kissed my old boyfriend and he looked like he was in a daze for days!"

"Well, last time I kissed Rook he said that it tasted like candy and he wanted more!"

"Well, I kissed Whampire and he left a small tooth scar to prove it, but it's healed!" Dana blurted out playfully. Dana was only joking but some of the other aliens walked in, including Whampire. He had a very confused look on his face.

"KISS? WHAMPIRE YOU KISSED DANA?!" Four Arms laughed out.

"Huh? What?!" Whampire asked in shock.

"Whampire and Dana! Whampire and Dana!" The aliens chanted playfully. Rachel tried to tell them but they were too loud to hear her. Dana was so embarrassed that she wanted to cry. She stood up and yelled so everyone could hear.

"NO! I was just joking! Whampire didn't kiss me! He never kissed me!" Dana yelled. She then quickly gathered her things and headed out the door. Rachel tried to stop her because it was raining, but Dana broke away from her friend and ran out the door, despite Rachel's calls. She ran down the road but she realized that she was a bit lost because of all of the trees and greenery surrounding the mansion. She was about to lose hope when all of the sudden she felt some hot breath on her cheek; she turned and came face to face with Whampire.

"Dana? Why are you out here? It's raining harder and you'll get sick," he said softly. Dana turned away and tried to ignore him, but this Vladat was very determined.

"Listen…I know you were just kidding back there, so just cheer up and come back inside."

"Whampire, it's not that simple! I made a fool of myself and said tons of things that clearly were not true. I look dumb!"

"No you don't…"

"Yes I do…"

"No you don't."

"Yes I dmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Dana gasped as she felt him smash his lips into hers and start rubbing her back to comfort her. She tried to move back, but he clearly wasn't letting go as she could feel his claws dig slightly into her skin as he tightened his grip. Once he released her lips, he went to the corner of her mouth and nipped her lip, causing a slight loss of blood.

"OW! WHAMPIRE!" Dana huffed.

"Well, according to you, I kissed you so hard I left a mark…," he teased as he cocked an eyebrow. "Now you have a real mark to prove it, but I'm sorry if it hurt, babe," he smiled as he gently wiped the blood off and kissed her on her wound. Dana blushed in embarrassment, but she then began to giggle as he ran his claws over her neck in an affectionate manner.

"There is no need to be upset. If anything, you gave me a reason to do what I have wanted to do all along," he smirked as he then began to kiss her passionately, but making sure to keep his fangs tucked back. Once he let her go, she took a finger and slightly traced his fangs. They were majestic and sharp; it gave her chills just touching them. He purred in pleasure and she was just in the middle of touching the left fang when he stuck his tongue out and licked her finger.

"WHAMPIRE!" Dana gasped.

"I can't help that I'm hungry Dana…," he smirked playfully.

"Well then why don't we go and get some food," she smiled as she let him hold her hand.

"I already have my food right in front of me."

"B-But where is it?" Dana said, a bit nervous now. He then leaned in close to her face and whispered.

"You…." Dana ran with the Vladat right behind her. He grabbed her in no time and he carried her back to the mansion, all the while planting kisses up and down her neck in a playful manner and also giving her an occasional fun bite. Vamps walked in from his workout and also noticed that Dana had a small nip on her lip; this is something a Vladat would notice almost immediately.

"Hmmm that mark looks like it was made with something pretty sharp…am I right, Whampire?" Vamps laughed. Whampire just winked at him and smiled as he and Dana walked hand in hand to join the others for coffee.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
